VS2 Episode 02 Out of Time
by MLVS Team
Summary: The second episode of Moonlight Virtual Season 2.
1. Previously on Moonlight

Moonlight - Virtual Season 2  
Episode Two - Out of Time  
Writer: ChChen

Preview by Charlie  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

Mick and Beth finally admitted their love for each other and are working at  
an 'us'. "Tonight . . . Last night . . . this morning, the sun not even above the  
horizon yet and . . . Mick loves me."

ADA Ben Talbot in the meantime has Beth working on the list he has received,  
but is warned by a mysteries caller

"The significance will be revealed when we feel you are ready, Mr. Talbot.  
Until that time, you will keep the existence of the list and the names on it  
secret. You have been chosen very carefully for inclusion in this endeavor.  
Do not disappoint us."  
Someone is watching very closely

In the meantime, Josef makes an unsettling discovery  
Josef pulled the stake from the man's body, being careful to avoid the  
silver inlay. "You recognize this?" He pointed to the series of symbols  
encircling the shaft.

And enlists Beth to steal that file from ADA Talbot  
"Our secrecy is all we have, Beth. So, yes, it's that important. Can you get  
the file?" Beth knows what is at stake and reluctantly agrees.

Later on our trio agrees to meet up and is attacked in Josef Parking garage.

Josef pulled out his cell phone, motioning them toward the elevator as he  
called the Cleaner. "Yeah, I'm sure. They're vamp hunters. I've been through  
this before." He punched the floor button for his office, his face grim.  
"I'm guessing the Legion has arrived in LA."


	2. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Two – Out of Time**  
Rating: PG  
**Writer: ClChen  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, Osage Phantom, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Does a Vampire know when he is going to die? Can we sense when our end is near? It would seem that Death doesn't claim one over the other human or Vampire; luck and time eventually running out for all of us._

The one thing our powers can't help us with is when one of our own falls tragically, it's just as hard, just as painful

**Out of Time**

Ryder sat with a huff in his leather sofa, not sure if he was happy or sad being back in LA. South America was nice and so were the Freshies. He gave a rueful smile and drank some of the AB- blood that Josef had given him. He leaned his head back and froze.

"Mr. England." The voice polite. Both men were masked, and Ryder didn't understand how they had entered undetected. How was it possible? He felt the cold blade against his neck and he swallowed, a new sensation, stinging, coming from the silver blade. "Rise slowly Mr. England." The masked man spoke softly and Ryder did as he was beckoned. As he rose, the other man placed handcuffs on him, and Ryder knew immediately, they were laced with silver, his strength was slowly fading. Both men grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the door, not saying a word to him and adding a jacket over his cuffs so they weren't visible.

Ryder was led to the back of his building and down a service elevator. As it opened he squinted against the sun, his brow already heavy with sweat. Ryder England was scared, he didn't know these men and they had gone undetected, he didn't even sense them in his home, had no idea who they were or where they were taking him.

"Mr. England has been picked up." The voice said into the radio. Two men in a van across the street observed as Ryder was placed in the car and, once it pulled away, the Van followed.

MLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick stood at his kitchen checking his watch, it had been 2 hours since Beth had left his apartment. Just as the warm crimson liquid touched his lips he smiled at the thought of her.

Flashback

_"You sure you want to leave?" He said as he nuzzled her neck closely. Beth giggled as she tried to pull away already feeling Mick kissing his way up her neck._

"No I'm not, but…" She paused as he got closer to her chin, she giggled and began to squirm in his arms. "Talbot sounded upset, and I'm pretty sure he's figured out that the file is missing, not misplaced." Mick froze at her cheek and straightened giving a quick sigh.

"You're right." He nodded and gave a smug grin, releasing his grip on her and placing his hands on her shoulders to gently rub them. "How bout, say in a few hours I take you to lunch?" He said smiling a little more. Beth nodded, giving him a quick kiss and pulled from his arms to grab her purse.

"Deal" She threw him another kiss as she left through the door.

Mick was soon pulled from his thoughts by his phone and by the ring tone it was Josef.

"Yes Josef." He said quickly, finishing his lunch and setting it down.

"Ryder's missing." Mick could already tell Josef was agitated.

"Isn't he in South America, and how do you know he's missing?" Mick walked to his desk with his phone already feeling like Josef was panicking.

"No, he's back." Josef said as he moved past his desk from his new office. He stared out the high rise window, his nerves on edge.

"When?" Mick said quickly.

"A few days ago," Josef said with more edge.

MLMLMLMLML

Ryder flinched as the mask was ripped from his face. He was feeling sick from the silver, and now he was hot and thirsty, powerless to do anything about it. He could tell he was in a warehouse, but he wasn't sure of anything else. As his eyes focused he felt his fear return. Before him stood 5 men, all in masks; one of the men had an executioner's sword. He swallowed hard and looked up.

"Good-bye Mr. England." The man with the sword stepped forward, raising it to shoulder height. Ryder spoke finally, it was only a whisper "No…" He could feel the air from the blade, and then, nothing.

MLMLMLMLML

"And what makes you think he's missing? Maybe he wasn't ready to come back and he's left again." Mick sat down at his desk turning on his computer, just incase.

MLMLMLMLML

As the man swung it was a clean cut, completely severing Ryder's head. Taking a silken cloth from his pocket, he wiped the blade clean, nodding to the other men. He pulled out a remote, pressing a button to start the timer. With a last look at Ryder's body, they all turned and left the warehouse.

MLMLMLMLML

"Mick, Ryder doesn't do anything unless I give him permission. He's missing, and I'm worried. He was supposed to be here a few hours ago and he isn't answering his phone. Trust me, this is BAD!" he put emphasis on the last words as he turned sharply back to his desk.

"Fine, I'll swing by his place and see what I can find." Mick hung up his phone and shook his head. Somehow he felt like this was going to be a wild goose chase.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Beth sat her desk going over the surveillance tapes of people coming in and out of Ben's office, trying to find someone she didn't have to; the person who took the file.

"Beth, let me know if you see anything, a file just doesn't sprout legs and walk out." Ben's voice was tight and agitated

"Oh... oh ok." She tried to sound anything other than guilty. Beth could feel the blood drain from her face and her stomach lurched, her heart was beating way too fast from fear; fear of being discovered. Her eyes darted up a few times from the monitor as she observed Ben move in and out of his office, certain at some point that she was going to be the one he brought in to question. She jumped, startled, as the phone on her desk rang.

"DA's office, Beth Turner speaking." She said quickly.

"There's a body at a warehouse in Little Tokyo, 2225 San Pedro." Beth was about to speak when the line went dead. She quickly rose, wrote down the address and headed to Talbot.

Mick pressed the send button to Logan with a list of things for him to do. He wanted him to see if there were any strange phone calls coming to Ryder. He sighed heavily again, not completely convinced that Ryder was missing. After everything that happened 2 weeks ago at Josef's garage and Josef's revelation about vampire hunters in LA, he just couldn't chance it. Mick was just about to get up from his desk when his phone rang again.

"St. John." He said quickly.

"There's a person of interest to you, he's at a warehouse in Little Tokyo, 2225 San Pedro." Then the line went dead. Mick frowned and looked at his computer. He quickly rose and headed for his keys.

As he pulled into the warehouse, he didn't notice anything in particular. The warehouse was old and deserted and he inhaled slowly trying to see if he could pick up any new scents. He picked up one right away, it was Ryder. Mick rushed inside, coming to a stumbling stop as his stomach lurched, and his dead heart jerked in his chest. Ryder's head was at least 2 feet from his body. He made his way slowly to Ryder's body and touched his hands, jerking back as he felt the burn of the silver. Wiping his hands quickly on the floor, he froze as another sound registered the steady Tick, Tick, Tick of a timer. He quickly searched the room and located the bomb, cursing as the timer showed it had only 2 minutes left. He bent to Ryder's headless body and picked it up, bolting for the door.

Ben pulled his car into the street next to the warehouse, immediately noticing Mick's car.

"Now why doesn't this surprise me?" Ben shook his head and squinted from the sun as he looked at the warehouse. Ben wondered how long Mick had been in the building and if he had anything to do with Beth's phone call.

Beth stepped out as well and looked to the front. In the blink of an eye, the warehouse exploded. Beth was thrown back into the car and Ben dropped to the side, covering his eyes with his arm, debris flying everywhere.

"You alright?" Ben yelled into the car at Beth. She nodded and looked around.

Beth shook her head and slowly rose from the car, looking frantically toward the entrance, her heart pounding wildly. As smoke rolled from the warehouse, a figure could be seen stepping from the black smoke. Recognizing Mick, Beth let out a haggard sigh and ran immediately for him. Smoke was billowing from his back, he was coughing and his face was black with suet. Beth stopped just before him as she realized he was carrying a headless body.


	3. Chapter 2

Mick sat on the back of the fire truck, looking blankly at Beth as they waited for Talbot.

"It was Ryder?" She whispered harshly. Mick nodded as he looked at his hands, still feeling the sting of the silver that was on Ryder' body. Beth sat next to him, suddenly realizing that he was going into shock. She looked at Mick's face again, and then noticed that he was rubbing his hands on his pants. "Mick what's wrong?" Pulling one hand up, she examined the blisters and rubbed at something shiny that was all over his palms. "What is this stuff?" Seconds passed before she made the connection between his condition and the substance he was trying to wipe away. "Oh, my God, this is silver!" He didn't respond and she shook his hand frantically. "Mick your hands."

"We need to leave, I need blood." Mick mumbled as the poison continued to seep through his skin. Beth touched his shoulder and desperately looked around for Ben, finally spotting him near Ryder's body. She gave Mick a concerned look and headed for Talbot.

"Mick needs to leave; can you question him now or later?" Beth said a little urgently. Ben looked around the scene, then at Beth and nodded, making his way over to Mick.

"You don't look so hot." Ben commented as he came up to Mick. Ben pushed his jacket back, putting his hands on his hips. "I'll call you in the morning." He nodded to Beth and went back to the scene. Beth pulled Mick up and they headed for his Benz.

Beth glanced over her shoulder at Mick as he followed slowly behind her. "Give me your keys. You're in no condition to drive." She held out her hand as he caught up to walk beside her.

"Who says I can't drive?" Mick's eyes started to fill with panic. No one has ever driven the Mercedes but him, not that he didn't trust her. Ok maybe, just not with his car.

"You don't trust me?" She paused at the driver side door, smiling playfully. He gave her a lopsided grin as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

"I trust you." He still held the keys in his hand as he quirked an eyebrow at her persistent stare. He looked around and shook his head, relinquishing his keys. Beth bit her lower lip and gave him a triumphant smile, quickly getting in before he changed his mind.

Mick sat on the bar stool in his kitchen, watching Beth as she poured him a glass of blood. She looked nauseous and Mick started to chuckle.

"What? Was I making a face?" she said as she handed him the glass. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Once bitten, twice shy?" He smiled as he started to drink from the glass.

"Something like that." She said, grimacing as she watched him down the thick crimson liquid. "Better?"

Mick nodded and slowly stood to wash his hands for a second time. Taking Beth's hand, he guided them both to the couch.

"Do you think this was related to Josef's Garage?" Beth asked as she sat next to Mick, pulling her legs under her and resting her head on her hand.

"Maybe, maybe not, Josef has a lot of enemies. And it could be something specifically aimed at Josef. Letting him know he isn't untouchable. I still have to call him and let him know. I don't want to assume anything yet." Mick smiled softly at Beth, lifting the arm that he had fed on in the desert. The marks on her arm were completely gone, but the memory remained. He places a soft kiss where the mark had been, causing Beth to shudder.

"How 'bout whenever you're ready we go check out Ryder's apartment?" Mick's voice was soft as he spoke, holding Beth's blue eyes with his. Standing, he pulled her to her feet, his hand resting on the small of her back and they headed out of the apartment.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Josef sat at his desk as he watched the ticker go by, his frustration at Ryder's disappearance compounded by watching his stocks fall. He threw his pen down on his desk and rose from his chair standing in front of the large picture window with his hands forcibly pushed into his trousers. He heaved a relieved breath as his phone began to ring.

"Better be good news." Josef voice was deadly and cold as he waited for Mick to speak.

"It isn't, Ryder's dead." Mick's voice had an edge of sorrow to it. Josef released a low growl; his eyes faded from their warm brown hew to its deadly silver. "Beth and I are headed to his apartment now. Anyone in particular wanting some under lying revenge against you, or just the vampire community as a whole?" Mick said as he concentrated on the road.

"Oh I don't know, we would have to go back at least 100 years or so, and I'm not sure who I might have pissed off in the last couple of days." Josef's voice carried a bitter tone that Mick wasn't expecting.

"Anything at Ryder's I need to be aware of, security codes?" Mick said as he pulled off the freeway and into Hollywood Hills.

"No I'll meet you there, give me 15, 20 minutes." Mick hung up his phone releasing a heavy sigh as he went up Ryder's street.

As Josef arrived in his red Ferrari he saw Mick and Beth sitting on the steps into Ryder's apartment. Walking up to the door he punched in the security code.

"Josef is there any place in a LA you don't just walk into?" Beth asked

"Only if I don't own the building," he said smiling smugly at Beth.

"You don't own mine do you?" Mick gave Josef a questionable look and got the same smug smile that Beth did. Mick stood pulling up Beth as he turned toward the door.

"I thought that you didn't like investigating this sort of stuff?" Mick said smiling at Josef.

"That's only if it's in a poor neighborhood. I have my standards." Mick chuckled as he guided Beth in.  
Once inside the apartment Mick became serious and focused. Something was off, the only scent he was picking up was Ryder's and it was mixed with fear. He inhaled twice and saw only bits and pieces, but he could make out voices and there was more than one. Beth wandered over to Ryder's computer and took a chance hitting the enter key. The screen came up without a password. Beth gasped her hand going straight to her mouth as she looked at the screen. Ryder on the couch and 2 masked men behind him holding a blade close to his neck. Mick and Josef both release a low growl as they turn, taking in the image on the screen. Mick smiled and rubbed the back of Beth's neck for once thankful for her curious mind.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you trained Ryder well." Josef leaned into the screen, his jaw tightening and his eyes narrowing at his enemy.

Mick made a quick call to Logan wanting to keep the image and find a way to get it to him. He heard his phone ring two times then Logan picked up.

"Yes Mick?" By the way he answered the phone he was more than a little annoyed.

"I need to know if there is a way to send an image to you that is on Ryder's computer." Mick said as he switched seats with Beth.

"Sure let me talk to Ryder and I'll tell him how to do it" Logan smiled to himself shock that Ryder didn't know how.

"Um… Logan … Ryder's dead. I need for you to tell me how to do it." Mick said quickly. Logan swallowed hard at the news that Ryder was dead. He could feel fear rise in his gut at the very thought, let alone reality. If Ryder could be gotten to things were serious.

"Give me the IP address of his computer." Logan said solemnly. Mick read him the numbers and Logan soon took over Ryder's computer pulling the images that Mick needed. Mick hung up his phone and looked at Josef and Beth.

MLMLMLMLMLMLML

A lone white SUV sat outside Ryder's apartment the driver watching 3 individuals walk out, checking to see what might have been found or left behind. Mick helped Beth into her seat looking around and inhaling the air. He could sense something, more of a feeling than fact, he knew deep down they were being watched. He sat in his driver seat and watched as Josef sped away. As he started his car he glanced into his rear view mirror and noticed two men sit up in a white SUV. He got his answer, that gut PI instinct still good. Mick smiled smugly to himself and kept track of the tail that was now following them, not saying a word to Beth, just seeing how far they would go. Mick didn't go to Beth's office or his apartment. Taking instead a different course, to the beach.

Beth watched as they came into the Santa Monica pier and looked at Mick, her expression filled with confusion and concern.

"Mick what are we doing here?" She said as she watched him get out and go to her door. She took his extended hand and felt him place it protectively to the small of her back. "Mick what's going on?" Her voice on edge.

"I want to see the ocean with the woman I love." He said as they continued down. He looked quickly behind him noticing the 2 men getting out of the SUV and leaning against it.

"Mick its midday, what about the sun?" Her voice laced with suspicion. She wasn't completely convinced by his response.

Mick guided Beth to the pier and pulled her to him, lowering his head to her ear. "We're being watched. Don't turn around." Beth instinctively placed her hands on his waist as her pulse took a sudden spike.

"How long?" She whispered back.

"Since Ryder's apartment?" Mick placed a caressing hand behind her neck and guided her forehead to his chin, acting as if he was embracing her.

"Are they still watching?" She said as her hands went up his back from under his duster, pulling herself closer to him.

"For now," his eyes kept the two men in site. Mick's gentle touch continued from her neck to her shoulders, he wanted to calm her, reassure her.

"And being at the pier is supposed to do what?" She could feel her body tremble from a combination of fear and Mick's touch.

"They are less likely to do anything in a crowded place, and I'm not going to draw them a map to where you work or I live." He looked down into her eyes already smelling her fear. He kissed her lips softly and winked at her. Beth laid her head against his chest, letting her guardian angel do what he did best. Keep them both safe.

Mick watched as the 2 men got back in their SUV and pulled away. He released a sigh of relief and pulled Beth completely to him, holding her a little tighter, a little stronger. Beth closed her eyes tight as she felt Mick's breathing even out, letting her know that the danger had passed for now. He didn't like being placed in the snipers hairs, and he wanted the tables turned, and quickly.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Mick held Beth's hand as they walked down the corridor into the Morgue. He wanted to see if Guillermo was able to find anything on Ryder's body that would help. Since they left the beach Mick was quiet, his mind working. He didn't like being followed and he wasn't sure if Beth was a target now as well. This was the part of their relationship that he had always feared; because of what he was she would be hunted too, always in harms way. He knew he loved her and was sure, now more than ever he never wanted to be without her.

Beth watched as Mick frowned. She knew he was scared; she didn't have to be a vampire to tell. Ever since the night they declared their love, their bond seemed stronger, each more connected, more attuned to the other. She could tell when he was happy, playful or even worried. She tugged his hand and gave him a warm smile. He squeezed her hand  
back and gave her a quick wink then rapped on Guillermo's office door.

"I had a feeling you would be coming by. I held off on calling the cleaner. I figure lots of John Doe's get lost in the morgue." Guillermo said as he guided them to Ryder's temporary tomb.

"So you didn't tell Ben who he is?" Beth asked looking at Mick and Guillermo.

"No, as far as Talbot knows I found a body, no name." Mick stood next to Guillermo and nodded for him to remove the sheet. Guillermo lifted it back and Beth took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and turning her head into Mick. "You ok?" He asked as he felt her squeeze his arm. Beth nodded quickly and slowly turned back to the body opening her eyes.

"Silver around his wrists from the handcuffs and traces along his neck. There were also traces of silver found on his jacket and trousers. There might have been some on the floor. The trauma to his neck, it was a clean cut. He didn't feel anything." Guillermo rested his hands on the table as he looked at Mick.

"I had a really rough reaction to the silver at the scene." Mick said looking at him.

"There wasn't enough on him that should have caused it. Becoming human again probably made you soft." Guillermo said with a smug grin. Mick quirked an eyebrow and gave him a disgusted look. "No other clues nothing else?" Mick said as he guided Beth back to the door.

"Not yet. I'll let you know." Mick nodded at Guillermo and then headed back out to the car.

As Mick started the drive home he took in a nervous breath and looked at Beth giving her a lopsided smile.

"I don't think you should go home to your apartment especially after the beach." Mick shifted nervously in his seat as he spoke. "After being followed and all. I think it's just too dangerous." He turned and started to concentrate on the road smiling to him self as Beth's  
pulse spiked and she fought a nervous smile.

"If you want me to stay the night all you have to do is ask. You don't have to have an excuse you know." Beth smiled and turned to him, her cheeks already a soft red. Mick smiled wide again and shook his head.

"It's not an excuse, it's a real reason." A boyish grin appeared on his lips.

"And I know I don't need a reason that is I just like being with you." His smile softened as he turned and looked at her. He extended his hand to Beth. She laced her fingers into his as he guided it to his lips placing a soft kiss. Beth smiled and continued to hold his hand as they headed to her apartment to pick up a few things.

Mick buzzed them into the apartment. As he stepped in he gave the place a quick scan, more out of habit than anything else. He sat Beth's overnight bag under the stairs and then looked over to the kitchen.

"I'll get you a plate for your food." Mick gently stroked Beth's shoulder his hand drifting down her arm to her hand. He reluctantly pulled away and went to the kitchen. Beth put her purse by the couch and then walked over to the counter sitting on one of the bar stools.

"So how did you know about the warehouse?" Beth asked as she watched Mick get her food ready.

"I got an anonymous phone call. The person on the phone said that there was a 'person of interest' at a warehouse over on San Pedro."

He handed Beth her plate and a fork then went back to his hidden freezer grabbing his own dinner. "Before that Josef called telling me that Ryder was missing." His back turned he poured his dinner into a tall glass. He turned facing Beth and leaned against the counter. He had already downed half the glass before he realized that Beth was watching him with her eyes wide. She had a little bit of food in her mouth and she was chewing slowly. Mick swallowed hard and gave her an apologetic grin and started toward his office to finish his dinner.

"Mick wait," Beth said as she stood. He stopped and turned toward her as she stood next to the counter leaning on her hand. "It's going to take time for me to get used to. But you don't have to leave. Really, it'll be ok." Mick looked back at his office then at Beth.

"You need to eat; I have to check a few emails anyway. Come join me when you're done." Mick winked at her and then continued on to his office. Beth gave a disgusted sigh and flopped back down in her chair.

"Smooth Beth, really smooth." She put another fork full of food in her mouth and quietly ate her supper.

Mick went over his emails that he had received from Logan. There were no strange calls into Ryder's cell phone and most of the security cameras didn't pick anything up. The only thing they had was a video captured by Ryder's computer that showed 2 men placing a blade to Ryder's neck and taking him out of the apartment.

"So did he find anything?" Beth said as she leaned against the door frame. Mick leaned back into his chair and shook his head.

"Nothing we can use. We'll have to wait for Logan to analyze the images on Ryder's computer. Hopefully that will help a little." Mick rose from his chair and crossed his office toward Beth. He took her hand and they went back toward the couch. He sat next her about arms length away only touching her shoulder with his fingertips, leaning his head against his hand.

"Were you and Ryder close?" She asked finally. Mick shook his head no.

"First time I met him was at Josef's, only a day before you met him. He helped me find Cherish's address." Beth nodded and gave a shy smile remembering the case very well. How she had helped Mick, acting like one of the escorts to catch the killer. Mick smiled as he sensed Beth's embarrassment and heard her pulse accelerate. "Its still unsettling to see someone that close to Josef so easily killed." It reminded him how unsafe Beth really was.

Beth began to feel his uneasiness, Beth felt the need to be near him to feel his comforting arms around her so she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. It took Mick a few minutes to realize what she had done. He slowly brought his arms around her and held her close. He closed his eyes taking in her scent and held her tight to him. Feeling her even breaths her steady heartbeat seemed to sooth him completely. Beth listened to his chest rise and fall his embrace comforting her from the day's events. She knew their differences still threw up obstacles to their future but she wanted to work around them. Mick kissed her hair letting the days events roll off him, comforted that she was safe at least for now.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Mick slowly rolled to his side and smelled a soft fragrance filling his nostrils and a slow grin started on his face. He felt warmth press against his chest and as he moved on the air mattress, Beth's hip pressed tight against his. Her arms draped across his chest, and her hair on his shoulder. He started to close his eyes again when his phone began to buzz. He leaned over the side of the mattress and found his jeans then pulled his phone from his pocket. It was 4:00 in the morning and the call was unknown.

" St. John ." He said as he rested his arm on his forehead covering his eyes, feeling Beth move to the side.

"Did you find what you were looking for Mr. St. John, or do you have more questions than answers. If I were you I would return to the warehouse, be there before 8:00 a.m. Evidence can disappear rather quickly." Then the line went dead. Mick closed his eyes already disgusted with the call. His morning had been going so well to.

Mick rolled over to his side pulling Beth to him, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses to her forehead. He felt her heart rate change and smiled as she started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Came her muffled question.

"Early for you late for me." Mick kissed her hair again as he rested his hand on her hip.

"How early?" Beth rolled from one side to the other, snuggling close to his chest. Mick's grin slowly returned back to his face as he lightly touched her shoulder with his fingers.

"4:00 a.m. early." He said through a chuckle. He felt Beth groan against his chest and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Sleep well?" His voice filled with wonder as she stretched beside him only wearing his pin striped button down shirt, the same shirt he placed her in the night she had taken the Black Crystal. When she arrived having walked to his apartment wearing a number that left little to the imagination.

"Hmmmmm ya I did. Who was on the phone?" Beth craned her neck so she could see into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as his hair was tussled everywhere and he genuinely seemed content.

"Caller unknown, I think it is the same person that called yesterday." Beth looked at Mick. Now she was worried. She felt Mick's hand caress her back through his shirt as he rested his head on his arm.

"What did he say?" She shifted so that she was able to prop her head on her hands staring back into his eyes. Mick toyed with her hair trying to decide what to say. Taking in a deep breath he released it as he spoke.

"He said that I needed to be at the warehouse before 8:00 a.m., something about evidence not sticking around. I have to check it out to make sure." Beth's chin rested against Mick's chest as she looked at him. He knew she didn't like the idea. Her reporter instincts were telling her that this was off, it was too easy. In the back of Mick's mind he was bothered by the tip, knowing just as Beth did, things weren't as they seemed. "I'll be careful." Mick gave her another soft grin and pushed forward finding her lips with his kissing them thoroughly till she was breathless. He pulled off the sheet and tightened his pajama pants strings. He gave another quick smile and headed upstairs to take a shower.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Mick looked at what was left of the warehouse where he had found Ryder. He was early, having beaten the 8:00 am deadline. Police tape was everywhere and you could still smell the smoke lingering around the almost completely destroyed building. Mick scented the air and then quirked an eyebrow. As he pushed debris aside he noticed someone standing in the middle of the warehouse where the damage was minimal, his hands in his trouser pockets looking rather lost.

"Awful late in the day for you to be up isn't it?" Mick said as he approached Josef from behind. Josef turned and looked at Mick giving him a tight grin.

"Well, silly me was dumb enough to answer a phone call at…" Josef didn't finish.

"4:00 am?" Both Mick and Josef turn to see Ben Talbot standing behind them. "I got a similar call. I can assume that goes for the both of you?" Ben placed his hands in his trouser pockets and began to slowly make his way to Mick and Josef. Ben turned to Mick as he spoke. "I understand St. John being here. But a hedge fund trader, that's a bit of a stretch. I don't think we have been formally introduced. Ben Talbot, I work for the DA's office." As Ben finally reached both Mick and Josef he extended his hand to Josef. Josef turned to Mick and quirked an eyebrow and then looked back at Talbot.

"Josef Kostan and you seem to have me at a disadvantage." Josef said as he looked at Talbot's extended hand. Ben sighed and pulled his hand back and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your reputation Mr. Koston precedes you. Care to explain why you're here?"

"I own the building." Josef said as he looked at Ben. Mick jerked his head around to look at Josef.

"Really?" He folded his arms across his chest giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Who knew? Since I had a much larger building as of yesterday I decided to come and check out the damage for myself. Of course there was that phone call that said 'there would be evidence'. You two are supposed to know about this sort of thing, care to point me toward the evidence? Not sure what kind of evidence we are looking for." Mick unfolded his arms and snorted as he looked around, his vampire senses only picking up burned debris and nothing more. He remembered that Guillermo had stated that Ryder's jacket was covered in silver and he wondered if there was more silver under foot and how much of a set up was this.

"Well CSI was here all day yesterday, if there is any evidence they should have prepared some kind of report by now?" Ben looked around, hearing the building creak from the wind and was a little worried as to exactly how stable the place really was. Mick felt this was a set up, but why set up the ADA? It didn't make sense to him. Just as Mick stepped away from Josef and Ben, he heard it, the loud groaning of twisting metal. He jerked his head up and watched as the top of the last remaining part of the warehouse came down, right over Josef and Ben's head.

"Look out!" Mick shouted. He dove for Ben shoving him into the clear. Josef bolted for the opposite end just as the last of the ceiling came crashing down. Mick and Ben slowly rose, dusting themselves off and looking up to expose rafters and the sun above. Mick covered his eyes from the intruding sun and felt the sting of the rays. Ben looked at Mick and then yelled for Josef.

"Mr. Kostan, you ok?" He said as he looked over the debris that now separated them.

"Oh yeah perfect, who gets the bill for my 500 dollar suit that is now ruined?" Josef said as he took off his jacket that was covered in grease and mud. Mick smiled and shook his head, looking at Ben who had a smile on his face.

"Well since you do own the building?" Ben retorted back. Josef raised his head and gave a disgusted look toward Ben's voice.

"Well I guess that provides at least one answer, why we all got a phone call." Ben turned to Mick as Mick looked up at the roof. He was beginning to believe that there was more than one target.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Beth set her purse on her desk with coffee in hand. She was exhausted. She had a late night with Mick and then the early morning phone call, interrupting her comfortable sleep. So far her morning had been rough, to say the very least. She looked up to see Ben's office still dark, that he wasn't in before her was unusual. She shook her head and started her computer only to be startled once again by her phone.

"Beth Turner, District Attorney's office." She said half enthused.

"I have information," hearing a frantic voice. Beth sat down, her mind trying to catch what the caller was saying. "I have information about a recent murder that happened in little Tokyo." Beth realized the caller sounded scared, really scared.

"What kind of information?" She was already headed into reporter mode.

"What do you mean what kind, do you want it or not?" He said more than a little defensive.

"Ok.. Ok calm down. Is it related to the actual murder or what you might have thought you seen?" Beth grabbed her pen and waited for the answer.

"I saw the murder, I was in the warehouse. Then I saw the bomb and I ran." Beth was hoping this wasn't like the call Mick got; she was really hoping this was a lead. "I need protection; I don't want my head cut off like this guy. They didn't even blink." Beth knew she had a viable lead.

"Where are you, are you near the scene or somewhere else?" Beth asked.

"Near.. Near the scene. Are you going to help me or what?" The voice was still filled with panic.

"We'll help you; just tell me where you are." Beth bit her lip as he gave her what she needed. She pulled her piece of paper from her pad and grabbed her purse.


	4. Chapter 3

Ben read over the reports that CSI had completed. He scrutinized every sentence, wanting to find anything that would give him a lead. He needed it, this case had to be solved. After the fiascos of the Monaghan and Anders cases, this was his chance to show how good his team was. Results were needed, too many screw-ups and his ambitious nature hated to loose ends. He rubbed his forehead with his finger, pen in his mouth as he looked at the lab results. The report showed there were traces of silver in everything. It didn't make sense. He threw his pen down in frustration and pushed back in his chair, rested his head on the back of it. He rose to see if Beth was back at her desk yet. Ben frowned and looked at his clock as he picked up his phone.

Mick was just getting into his car at the scene of Ryder's murder when his phone rang.

"St. John." He answered as he stepped into the car, already tired from the heat of the sun.

"Is Beth with you?" Ben asked as he rose pulling on his jacket. Ben knew if she was anywhere it was with Mick, it was if the two were joined at the hip.

"No, she's at your office." Mick's voice began to fill with worry as Ben spoke again.

"Actually no, she was gone when I came in." Ben closed his office door and started down the hall to the exit for the parking structure. Mick looked around and he could feel panic starting to creep in.

"How long?" His voice became more agitated.

"I've been back over 20 minutes, you still at the scene?" Ben said confused by Mick's tone.

"Yeah, I wanted to double check a couple of things." Mick got back out of his car and headed back to the warehouse.

"There was a lot of silver found on all the evidence that was brought in, like the floor was dusted with it or something." Mick froze before he went back in. He lifted his boot to look on the bottom, not sure how much he had tracked into his car.

"Call me the minute Beth gets back." Mick said as he debated his next move.

"Well I've just stepped out, I'm going to go down and see if Guillermo found anything else on John Doe." Mick gave a half grin; he didn't have the heart to tell Ben the headless body was gone.

Mick ran through his numbers and found Beth's quickly dialing pressing send to catch her. Her phone rang then went to her voice mail.

"Beth it's me, call me back as soon as you get this ok." He hung up and cursed under his breath looking back at his car.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Beth slowly walked up behind the dilapidated warehouse looking around for her witness. She was starting to get nervous about this being a wild goose chase.

"You alone?" Came the voice.

"Yes?" Beth stopped and waited for the voice again. Out of the shadows stepped a homeless man in full beard and dingy clothes.

"They were back this morning. I got nervous, I wasn't sure if I should talk to you or not." He stopped several paces from Beth.

"Did you see their faces?" Beth asked as she watched him look around nervously.

"Only one, he had a goatee and he was bald. The guy, he was like a bad ass in a suit." The man kept looking around, as if he were being watched.

"Did they see you?' She asked walking up to him.

"I don't know, where's my protection?" He asked looking at her. Beth smiled and pulled out her phone, she had a message. She skipped it and pressed send.

"Beth where are you?" Mick said just as he was almost back to his car.

"At the warehouse, I have a witness." Beth smiled at the homeless man as he continued to look around.

"Really? Lucky for you I'm close by, what part of the warehouse?" Mick asked in an irritated voice as he started around the side of the building.

"Back end, although there seems to be less warehouse than there was yesterday." Beth looked at the caved in roof and then jumped as Mick called from behind her. Her witness faded back into the shadows.

"That our guy?' Mick said as he stood by Beth. She nodded and looked toward where she saw the man last.

She called out to the shadows, "It's ok, this is your protection, it was his friend that was killed. You can trust him; he won't let anyone hurt you." The man slowly stepped forward, looking warily at Mick.

"We need to find Josef and get him into a safe house." Mick looked at the witness, hoping he was telling the truth.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Mick watched as the man stepped from the shadows. As he did Mick inhaled slowly, selectively making sure he didn't pick up any unwanted scents. The man appeared to be homeless, dirty full beard and unkempt. The mans rapid heart beat indicated to Mick he was feeling uneasy.

"You got a name?" Mick asked as he slowly approached him.

"Thomas, call me Thomas. That's close enough." Mick stopped confused by the man's response quirking an eye brow. "Are you a cop?" Thomas asked suspiciously he wasn't sure about this tall dark haired stranger or the pretty blonde. Every instinct he had said bolt and run. But a man died not that far from him and he just wanted to help.

"No, a PI." Mick looked at Thomas, his patience wearing thin. Too much sun and not enough sleep were making Mick hungry and agitated. "You want protection or not?" Mick's voice carried a harshness that startled Beth.

"I said cops not a PI." Thomas said as he stepped back.

"You called us, we didn't call you." Mick continued to watch as Thomas stepped further back. "Fine!" Mick grabbed Beth's arm and turned her back toward his car. Beth looked at Mick; she was confused and not completely sure of what just took place. She looked behind her once more and then heard Thomas as he yelled toward them.

"Wait!" He shouted. "I just don't know who to trust. I'm scared man. You didn't see." Mick could smell Thomas's fear and focused in on his quickening pulse. Mick could tell Thomas was ready to help. As Mick and Beth started to make their way back to him, Mick heard an all too familiar sound. Somewhere above them a rifle was being loaded. Mick's eyes darted around the top of the buildings, trying to find the shooter or a reflection of light off of a rifle but the bright sun was blocking his vision. He had to depend on his hearing and then decide who the actual target was. He looked at Beth as she continued toward Thomas. There were too many variables, was the shooter trying to silence Thomas or threaten Beth or himself. Deciding he was unwilling to take a chance Mick pushed Beth down behind a nearby dumpster.

Mick barked a command to "STAY!" at Beth. Beth startled as her gaze landed on Mick's cold eyes. His face was deadly and Beth knew she wasn't even thinking of going anywhere. Mick bolted for Thomas immediately feeling the pain of a bullet penetrating the back of his thigh. Mick vamped and snarled looking up behind him. A second later another bullet propelled through the air and hit Thomas between the eyes killing him in one deadly shot.

Mick finally spotted his target and he sped toward a building opposite the warehouse wreckage. Leaping with a wounded leg and snarling from the pain as he landed just shy of his intended target. He leapt again and spotted his victim. He knew the hunter was now the hunted. Fear again permeated the air as Mick snarled at his prey. The man struggled with his weapon trying to get another shot off. The shooter kept looking at this unworldly face that was staring at him, fangs bared and eyes white. He kept stepping back as he fumbled with his weapon, then suddenly he ran out of space at the edge of the roof. Before he could straighten himself he slipped completely. He felt a rush, then nothing. To Mick's astonishment the man became off balanced and fell over the edge of the building to his death.

Mick looked over the side, seeing the broken dead body below. He raised his head to the blinding rays of the sun and cursed aloud. The only clue to Ryder's death was now lying dead in the alley below.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick leaned against the building not far from the man who had fallen to his death. Beth was still giving her statement to Ben on what had happened and about the now dead witness. Ben was rubbing his head, still not understanding why Beth hadn't called him first.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me?" Ben's voice was agitated. He placed one hand on his hip and leveled a finger at Beth. "You work for me remember, not St. John. You called him first and now I have one dead witness, and a man that fits the description of the murderer provided by the now dead witness." Beth looked away from Ben feeling his temper. "I have yet, yet to put together a case that works. Yes we got back the missing boy. But these last 2 big ones, nada. You understand my point here?" Ben placed his other hand on his hip and glared at Beth. "The body that Mick found, our headless John Doe, is now missing as well." Beth didn't say a word she just continued looking down at her feet. Ben sighed the tension in his neck was beginning to make his head pound.

"I'm going to tell the DA that we found our murderer and he fell to an accidental death. I'll hope that CSI finds a sword or whatever was used on the first victims head." Talbot released a heavy breath and stared at Mick. He wanted to talk to St. John., but was pretty sure whatever story Beth told, Mick would repeat. He didn't understand her need to cover for him. Beth seemed like a smart girl and covering for a boyfriend just seemed beneath her. He was sure there was more there, but for now it would have to wait. There was going to come a time when he and Mick were going to butt heads, Ben was sure of it.

MLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Talbot ok with your story?" Mick pushed off the wall and walked beside Beth.

"No, but he took it. He's going to lay it out as an accidental death and say this guy killed Ryder and the witness." Beth watched as Ben looked back her and Mick as they walked away. Then she turned to Mick noticing he was limping. "Why are you limping?" She looked behind him and noticed the hole in his pant leg at the back of this thigh. "Mick you've been shot!" She stopped and touched the back of his thigh were the bullet was. Mick in took a sharp breath at the feel of her finger at the back of his thigh. He turned and grabbed her hand and then placed her fingers to his lips.

"Aw I wouldn't do that too much in public." Beth started to blush as Mick continued to hold her hand taking her to his car.

MLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick stood on his balcony watching as the full moon slowly rises over the city. He could feel the tension of the past several days roll off of him. Ryder was killed and they still had no answers, was it vampire hunters or was it someone else taking revenge against Josef. He hated how once again Beth was placed in harms way due to what he was, who he associated with and he wondered if there would be a time when things would be "normal". He turned to the door as it opened and smiled as Beth brought him a glass of wine. She smiled softly at him as she stepped closer to him. Mick took both glasses and sat them on the balconies edge. Then he took Beth's hands and pulled her tight to his chest placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He wrapped her tight in his arms and released a heavy breath as he focused on her pulse.

"I feel like I have more unanswered questions then answered ones." Beth spoke in a muffled voice as she held herself tight to Mick's chest. He stroked her hair, she felt his chest vibrate from a chuckle and she couldn't help but smile.

"We seem to share the same opinion. I didn't solve this one, and hate it. I wanted to give Ryder at least that much satisfaction." Mick bit the inside of his lip as he continued to look over the city lights of L.A.

"Well, you did your best, and we can still investigate it, just not from the DA's office. Ben was still pretty livid after I left. He's feeling like he's being railroaded." Mick quirked an eyebrow and tried to ignore Beth's words. Talbot didn't need to be getting into vampire business; it was probably better for his health Mick thought to him self. Beth leaned back and placed a quick kiss to his chin then turned into his arm staring into the moonlit sky, feeling safe inside Mick's arms. Mick started to smile to himself then turned to the door.

"Ah-ha! I knew I would find you two up here." Beth turned with a start to the door to see Josef stepping through with his own wine glass and a decanter that seemed darker than any wine she had ever drank. "Not wine Blonde." Josef said reading the question in her eyes. "I figured Mick could use some strength since well, you know…" Mick rolled his eyes and shook his head. Beth's eyes went wide as she felt her whole body suddenly turn a rosy shade of pink. Mick turned to Josef with a disgusted look.

"And you are here for?" Mick's voice filled with agitation at his best friend. His one night with just Beth and who would show up?

"I have a tradition when it comes to fallen comrades and I just don't want to do it alone tonight." His voice was low and Beth was almost sure she sensed a hint of sadness. Josef poured a large helping of liquid from the decanter into his glass then refilled Mick's glass.

"To Ryder…" Josef lifted his glass to Mick and then turned toward the city. Mick gave a soft half smile to his friend and then turned to the city lights.

"To Ryder…" Beth smiled up at Mick as she held out her wine glass she was getting lost again looking into those soft hazel blue eyes. Mick gave her a quick wink and raised his glass.

"To Ryder…" Mick drank from his glass and held Beth tight to his chest, the back of her head leaning against his chin. He inhaled her sweet fragrance and listened to the city. Mick wasn't reflecting on the day focused on what he failed to do, but instead, on what he was able to keep.


	5. Next on Moonlight

**Stay tuned for scenes from the next Moonlight.**

_Walking back Mick says with a grin, "Talbot's sister told me she got  
the idea to hire a Private Investigator from him. He mentioned one  
of his investigators was dating a "scary PI" who was eight different  
kinds of weird."_

"So what'd she do, when she figured out you were the "scary PI."  
Beth tugged on Mick's arm.

"She ran screaming from the room."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Zandra, can we sleep with Red tonight?" The pit-bull was snorting  
and rolling a mattress laid out on the floor trying to dislodge the  
butterfly barrettes clipped to her ears. "We made her a necklace  
of clover but she shook it off." Brother and sister are laughing.

"Sure you can sleep with Red, but you've got to keep her quiet,  
Mommy's going to have a visitor."

Red lifts her massive head—butterfly barrettes now attached to  
her collar. She heaves herself up and off the mattress, head down,  
nose to door growling at the same time quivering with fear.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Carl," Officer Novak says, "Glad you're here, Animal Control is  
ready to leave. Do you want to talk to them before they go?"

"Do we have a dog attack, Novak?" Carl gets out his note pad.

"I don't think so Carl. There is lots of blood downstairs and the  
two kids were upstairs. Less blood, but children are smaller.  
The animal control guys say the dog, a pit bull is docile—they  
had no problem removing her from the scene."

"The father came home after a trucking run up the coast,  
he called 911. He said the girlfriend was supposed to be  
watching the kids. She's missing."


End file.
